<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With you, my heart is full by AwkwardBecomesYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670274">With you, my heart is full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBecomesYou/pseuds/AwkwardBecomesYou'>AwkwardBecomesYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBecomesYou/pseuds/AwkwardBecomesYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> You are not sure about the circumstances of your arrival into the land of middle earth, but the whiplash of having the luxuries and familiarity of our world stripped away certainly made the transition much harder than it needed to be.  Thankfully, Elrond is marvelous at easing you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With you, my heart is full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey readers, I’m really trying to broaden my writing so if you like this work please check out my blog or my page here and send in some requests as they are open!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light of the early day had long since faded into the coming hours of the evening and had softly begun to settle into the inky black of the night peppered with kisses of starlight. You had made yourself comfortable in a plush nest of loose blankets and pillows from your bed and onto the balcony off of your room. Sure, some would have deemed it rude to drag the clean linens out into the open like that, but honesty was the last thing on your mind at the moment as you sank further into your bundle and stared into the endless sky.</p><p>You are not sure about the circumstances of your arrival into the land of middle earth, but the whiplash of having the luxuries and familiarity of our world stripped away certainly made the transition much harder than it needed to be. You were found unconscious in the far borders of the land and were granted mercy by whatever might have been looking out for you on that particular day. In the wake of its mercy, you were brought in, nursed on, and eventually given a permanent residence by the lord of the land itself, Elrond. After months of having taken residence into the peaceful halls of Rivendell, you feel as though you’ve finally settled into the sanctuary and established a purpose for this world, as you had taken to your apparent talent in the healing chambers. Elrond and you had become close fairly quickly, as he had seen it to have enough time allotted into his busy day for you. In this small gap of time, he became your personal tutor and taught you everything you needed to know and answered whatever you wanted to know.</p><p>Soon enough, this became your favorite time of the day, in fact, you looked forward to it the most, as the rest of your time was filled with loose chores and studying the material he had kindly sought out and gifted to you as a means to progress. Some days, you wouldn't learn anything in this time frame and instead you two would take this time to banter with one another about ideas and concepts, or to simply sit together as he filed away stacks of paper and listened for questions. Elrond had certainly become an inspiration to you in this world, and if possible, you'd want to keep it this way, for as long as possible. If you could, you'd spend the rest of your collective eternity staring into his eyes, as his face lit up describing the newest weeks topic to you. And you can bet your lucky stars that as long as he stayed right there in that room making your heart thud around in your chest, that you'd continue to sit right next to him in all of his radiance, asking as many questions as it takes to keep him there.</p><p>Thoughts continued to swirl around in your head as the voices of pride, insecurity, and longing continued to chatter about, until they became nonsense deeply rooted by a strong sense of homesickness. As you stared about into the night sky, you desperately tried to find any familiarity with the patterns and brightness of these stars to the ones you remember growing up and memorizing. The longer you looked, the harder it seemed to concentrate, as that sadness took root in your heart.</p><p>However, before you could dwell too deeply into your emotions, you were interrupted by a light rapping at your door. It was late, if you were to throw a guess out, it must be some time after eleven at the least and everyone who wasn’t holed up in an office somewhere should be in bed. You threw out a half hearted “who’s there?” and in return received an “It is Elrond, would you happen to have a moment?”.</p><p>Your heart stopped and my mind started to race with dread. I could feel my mouth begin to dry and the sweat hit my palms. I couldn’t possibly begin to imagine what he wanted at this hour. As I turned toward the door, from my little blanket nook, I had to take a moment to swallow the cotton around my tongue.<br/>
Why would he be here, it's so late.</p><p>You breathe in deeply a few times and manage to choke out a “You can enter”. It takes a moment, but after a few seconds, you hear the clack of your door knob come to life, accompanied by the hefty groan of your oak door opening and closing shut. With its closing off to the rest of the castle once again, it's followed by a light echo ringing through the silence. With the knowledge that you are no longer alone in your chambers, you subconsciously nestle deeper into the blankets you’ve made your residence for the evening. The warmth you seek from them, blanketing you in a pseudo courage.<br/>
A few more moments go by, and then you begin to hear his steps round your bed, and chambers, as he makes his way to where you are. As you slowly come into his sight, he cant help the smile that makes its way to his face as he finds you and the abnormalities that you’ve brought with you from your world quite adorable. He makes his way to the entryway of your balcony and looks down, considering you for a moment, before sitting down beside you on the stone of the space. His hands rest idle in his lap as his head rests back against the wall behind him as he looks upon the stars with you.<br/>
“you’ve missed supper this evening, are you well?”<br/>
So that was it. He was worried about your absence and came to speak to you privately. You took a moment to consider his question. If you were honest with yourself, as you so rarely are, then you'd say that physically it checked out for the most part. Well, with the exception of the occasional pang in your chest that came with thoughts of the elf before you. Or perhaps, the inability to focus and form the right words whenever he showed you a small act of kindness, like bringing an extra cup of tea to his study for you in the mornings, or complimenting your appearance for the day. Oh fuck, and you cant forget the nauseous wave of butterflies rattling around in your gut, and the slight tremble to your hands as he sits so close to you, in such an oddly relaxed environment. To outside prying eyes, this would seem dubious at best and inappropriate at worst. On top of it all, the worst ailment to strike you would be what you feel right now, as guilt kicks you in the chest with twice as much force as your love sickness had. You're the worst! While you sat around in your room dirtying your linens, and stargazing while feeling sorry for yourself, your kind and gracious host, and teacher, was worrying for you. To put a cherry on top of the “fuck me” Sunday, you feel disgusting as after this realization, the hint of his cologne and the crook of his smile riled all of your symptoms back up and came crashing down into the pit of your stomach and settled between your shaking knees. Yea, you're gross..</p><p>It takes you a second to collect yourself enough to form an answer “yes, I’m fine. Thank you for coming to check on me”. Inwardly, you scold yourself as you could feel the tremble hit your lips as soon as your words did.</p><p>Silence soon blankets the balcony, as you try desperately to avoid moving in your huddle as you know doing so will pull Elrond from filtering his thoughts through the sky. This, however, is a much easier task said rather than done as the ache from his cologne has yet to fade and the uneasy in your legs grows restless. You squish your legs together tightly in a vain attempt to subdue the surge of guilt currently consuming your thoughts, as your eyes dart quickly to your right field of vision, in search of any movement, you are pleased to find none. His head still rests against the wall behind him, in peace only now, his eyes rest shut. When given the opportunity, you can't help but to stare, as this is such a rare occurrence. Even though its against your better judgement, you take this chance to take in his features, the long inky black of his hair is held meticulously in place by a series of complicated braids that dip and bend in such a way that you can't help but follow the length of it down to the tips that fold their way into his clothes. Your eyes slowly make their way back up along the exposed timeless skin of his neck, to the stone of his jawline, and yet slightly higher is an absolute point of interest. You eye his mouth and in this moment, you can imagine an infinite amount of ways to make it smile, laugh, frown, and if you had the grit, moan.</p><p>The longer you look, the more you can imagine every scenario and every detail. Within each detail, you think of every shadow, beam of light, and every brush stroke of touch to the inner image and by god do you want to paint that picture. You’re deep within your most inner thoughts, drumming up some convoluted dream involving a strip of yarn, a candle, and an unbelievable amount of self discipline, you have yet to possess, before you're embarrassingly ripped from it by a rather amused looking Elrond. Your face aflame and eyes beginning to water, as you realize he had been onto your impromptu dress down session of his person. He’s side eyeing you as he raises an eyebrow before turning fully to face you.</p><p>“Are you certain you aren't ill little one? Your face is getting quite red.”<br/>
You smug fuck. You mentally reel in irritation and decide fine, if this is a game of chess he’d like to play, I’d certainly love a chance to practice battery. Besides, at the end of the day, at least you can say you tried, right?<br/>
In one motion, you lean back and stretch out along the length of your blanket nest. In doing so, the skirt of your “house on the prairie” night dress becomes a little more appealing to the eye, as less of it becomes visible in the wake of your legs. Your back arches in a lovely bow and your head rests comfortably back into the plush. The piece to resistance comes when you lightly grip at the collar of your dress and begin to tug at it lightly “Actually, my lord, I have been feeling a tad warm lately”.</p><p>A whole beat goes by, and without missing it, Elrond considers and dismisses you as he begins to get up from the ground and turn. “Then I suppose I should go find a light healing herb for you.”</p><p>Well, you have misread signals before, but you don’t think it's ever been this big of an ‘oops’ in a while. Your stomach begins to contract again, except instead of butterflies, it feels vaguely like cement as dead panic kicks in. Your mind is racing at how terribly you’ve just messed up as you quickly sit up and your shaking hands grab out for anything in a desperate attempt to stall the situation and apologize. In your desperation of clinging to his robes and momentary babble, a loose layer of fabric slips under his boot, and he comes crashing down to your level and you watch in horror as his head smacks against the wall it had previously been resting against.</p><p>At this moment you’ve died. You’re certain.</p><p>However, the elf you admire, and quite possibly love, has just fallen and probably sustained a mortal wound by your hand and it is now that you’re grateful for all of that time and  training in the healing wing. You crawl your way over to him, being careful to mind his body as you crouch above him, attempting to pry his hand away. As he sits on the ground ahead of you clutching his head with one hand, he can't help but to chuckle at the light embarrassed apology you offer. Finally getting him to relinquish his hold on his head, you can get a good look at the spot that struck the wall and are relieved to see that there is no blood or split skin. Though, for good measure you lightly press your hand to the back of his head as you try to even out your breathing in order to recant a light incantation for any pain and discomfort.<br/>
Pulling back and looking down at him, you could help but to smile as he looks back up at you with a matching grin. “I really am sorry.” you say with a sigh as you begin to sit back down, only to shoot right back up. All of your joints are locked tight and your back is ridged.<br/>
Your face begins to light back up as you look straight ahead and several moments go by without a sound from either of you. Chancing a look down from where you remain over your tutor, you take in just how similar his face looks to yours, bright red with eyes blown wide and not daring to look back into yours. As you continue to venture further downwards, you find the source of your initial discomfort as it still sits right below where you had just sat.</p><p>Within the next moment, Elrond takes the initiative to apologize as he tries to worm his way out from under you, while maintaining as little contact as possible. As you watch this ages old elf attempt to politely wriggle his way out of your hold, all of your ailments from earlier in the evening strike you down once more as you're overcome with the realization that this could absolutely be the moment you’ve been waiting for, this is your canvas and you had just been given back all of your paints.Now you’ve just got to find your brush.</p><p>You place your hand on the elf's shoulder and he very quickly gives you his attention as his head snaps up to look you in the eyes. You're eyes lock and from that point on you don’t let them go. Slowly, you begin to apply more pressure and he follows your guidance down to the floor of the balcony to rest his head onto your bed of plush. You rest directly above him as your hair makes a curtain around the two of you and for just a moment it seems as if you are the only two in existence. You take this opportunity to admire all of the beautiful shades of grey that lie in his eyes and decide to skip the open joke for once. Instead, you focus on the creases of stress between his brows and the paleness of his skin. You notice the unevenness of his breath and how the longer you listen, the louder it seems to be, before it hitches in the wake of the greeting in your kiss. You take a few minutes to indulge deeper into the moment and sink down further into him as you feel the sturdiness of his chest with yours and don’t quite realize it when you are no longer looking into those dark grey pools. You take your time pulling away in order to desperately cling to as much of the moment as you're capable of, before you’re right back above in the privacy of your curtain.</p><p>The look he gives you is nothing short of what you yourself have already offered. The longer he looks, the more he finds to add to the list of things he unshakably, inconceivably, loves about you. Taking another chance to be bold or go home, you place your hands on top of his chest, straighten your back and bear down across his hips. His head rolls back and he bites his lip to seal in a groan as simultaneously, his hand shoots up to grip your hips with so much force he stops your next assault in its tracks. He takes a deep breath and looks you back in the eyes before asking in a very serious tone “Are you sure little one?”. It's an open ended question, intended to give you several ways out, but you have no intentions of stopping this masterpiece as you have just found your paint brush. With the next grind of your hips, the pressure grips your head and drags it back with you as you let out a sultry groan of “yes, my lord”. You continue a torcherous pace above all of these layers for a few minutes more before the teasing comes to a head, as Elrond grips your hips tighter before pressing you down against hips with such force that even with all of the layers, you can feel quite a bit of him. Keeping you there for a moment more with his bruising grip, he then drags you up against his hips before throwing his head back and groaning out a “first, you tempted me earlier” he then drags your hips back as you let out a moan “So terribly, I had to leave'' He grunts as he drags you back up. “And now, you’ve pinned me to your floor”. Your breath catches as you go back “ Only to drive me mad waiting for you to take me”. He lets your hips go as you pant out a few times,“please little one, haven't you teased me long enough?” his eyes have clouded deeply with lust and you contemplate exactly what you should do after he quite literally pleaded to you to fuck him.</p><p>You elect to begin with his tunic as you lean down and reconnect with his lips as you busy yourself with his buttons. By the time you have the last one undone, you crawl your way down his now open shirt. You’ve decided you'll have plenty of time to admire him fully a little later into the evening. You make your way to his waist line and lightly graze your hand over the center of his hips and immediately find what you'd been seeking. You give the length of his cock a few more strokes before unlacing the front of his trousers and hiking them down his hips. You hear his breath hitches, as your hand meets flesh and within the next moment, your tongue is roughly dragging up the length of him in his entirety. As you repeat the motion, you feel his knees beside you, shake against your shoulders and with this addicting confidence he's feeding you, you take a deep breath and allow him to slip into your mouth to your throat. You linger for just a moment and as you come back, up he moans and runs his fingers through your hair along your scalp. As you sink back down, being extra careful to make sure you suck in your cheeks as deeply as you can, he chokes out “L-little one”. The power you feel is intoxicating, as with every bob of your head, his hands tremble and you bring this great elf lord closer to a rasping mess.<br/>
He allows you a few more moments of torture before pulling your mouth free from him with a suctioned pop. Placing each hand beneath the swell of your ass, he drags you back up to his hips as you place your hands back on top of his chest. “please Meleth, I am in dire need of you” and just like that, you’re done for and in less than ten seconds, you hike your night dress over your head, and pull you’re underwear aside, just enough to make contact as you slide against the length of him in a half assed attempt to prepare yourself for the best ride you'll have out of all the time you’ve been in middle earth. With the last slide against him, you draw forward, align, and attempt to slide home. However, you only get so far, before having to sink down on him two more times, before your body allows you to completely be seated onto him. The feeling of having Elrond fill you so completely is absolute nirvana in a way you have yet to have felt before. The two of you share a few gasps between you, once again in your privacy curtain, before he begins to guide your hips up and down the full length of him. Taking charge, you reach around his head to grab a hand full of his hair before yanking back and bearing down at your own unrelenting pace. The unashamed moan that chokes its way from his mouth is like the crack that breaks the damn. You let go of his hair and settle back at your own angle as he finds absolution in the grip on your thighs. He’s surprised you with how vocal he seems to be, his whining and whispered praises are beautifully needy and the flush of his face as his eyes roll back on every particularly hard bounce is absolutely delicious.</p><p>It doesn't take much time before the heat in your stomach begins to rear its head and several months of bottled up desire motivate you to double your efforts. Elrond attempts to grip your hips in a desperate last minute pitch to slow you down, begging you not to let him finish yet. Unfortunately, for him, the finish line is within your sight and if his begging was anything to go by, then it was within his as well. If you had to drag him over the edge moaning in rapture to the valar above, then you'll take great pleasure in doing so just to witness every moment of it. As your orgasm rears its head and fills your lungs, you manage to choke out some semblance of a moan as you feel Elrond bear down on your waist as you sink back down completely over his cock as you milk his orgasm for all its worth.</p><p>As you both climb down from the heavens, one breath at a time, you slowly roll off of the top of him and onto your side beside him. Not a second later, his arm is draped around your middle as you're pulled deep and snug against his chest. Silence settles over the two of you as you find peace in the balcony blanket nest and you think this might just be the best sleep you'd get in weeks.</p><p>You're seconds away from the cusps of sleep before you're dragged back to reality long enough for you to register his comment. “I’m sorry, what was that?”. “I’m thinking of perhaps a winter ceremony, what are your thoughts?” “Ceremony?” you ask with next to no clue for what he means. “After this evening I intend to marry you, my little one, that is, if you'll have me..?” it takes a moment for his words to fully register before the dumbest smile makes its way across your face and you turn back around, throw your arms around him and deliver the biggest kiss you are capable of. “Of course my Meleth nin” you say and snuggle further into the love nest you have created. As time begins to settle around the two of you, once again, things seem right and peaceful as you already begin to think up ideas for your future. That is, before you start into a fit of giggles.<br/>
“What is it my little one?”</p><p>“Do you think I could ride into the ceremony on a horse named Elrond?” you snort.</p><p>He didn’t think your joke was funny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>